


Prompt: Amortentia

by blackwingsblackwords



Series: Kinktober Drabbles 2020 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackwingsblackwords/pseuds/blackwingsblackwords
Summary: In which there is a secret relationship
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Kinktober Drabbles 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952266
Comments: 3
Kudos: 163
Collections: HP Kinktober 2020





	Prompt: Amortentia

“Are you sure we did all the steps correctly?” Hermione was eyeing their potion critically. “Does the color look more silver grey than pearl grey to you? I could swear I triple-checked our potion before we left class last time.”

Harry, neither a Potions master nor in possession of helpful textbooks previously owned by self-styled magical princes, only shrugged helplessly.

“It still smells like Ron to me, so it can’t be too bad,” Hermione continued.

Alarm bells were ringing in Harry’s head even before she turned to him, a familiar glint in her eyes.

“What do you smell, Harry?”

Harry sighed. He really should have seen this coming. She had been suspicious of him for weeks, always asking where he was off to, staying up late in the Common Room to catch him sneaking out. He knew she no longer believed he was still broken up over Ginny; it certainly didn’t help that when she offhandedly mentioned that Ginny was dating Blaise Zabini now, he had replied distractedly, “Good for her, Zabini is so fit.” And now that Ron was off working with George at WWW and could no longer help distract her, she had made it her mission to find out what was going on with Harry, and it was driving him spare.

  
“Doesn’t smell like anything to me, Hermione. As I keep telling you, I don’t fancy anyone right now.”

He could feel grey eyes staring intently from two tables behind him, but he very carefully stared straight ahead, and avoided Hermione’s searching gaze for the rest of the lesson.

* * *

Harry didn’t bother going to dinner; the house elves are usually all too happy to let him sneak a sandwich or ten after hours. He threw on his Invisibility Cloak right after his final class and headed up to the Room of Requirement, where he knew his lover was already waiting for him.

“You are a terrible liar, you know,” Draco said. “You have so many tells. It’s so pitiful, people just pretend to believe you so they can put you out of your misery.”

He was lounging on the cozy sofa in front of the fireplace, the one they always snuggled in, a book in one hand and a cup of hot chocolate in the other. He looked, and smelled, like coming home.

“Maybe I was just trying not to choke on a concentrated dose of your fancy deodorant, did you think of that?” Harry teased, then promptly dodged the pillow Draco threw at him.

Draco was pouting. “Well, you don’t have to be here if you hate it so much,” he groused.

Harry grinned and leaned down to kiss him, Draco’s alluring scent filling his heart. “I guess I can put up with it for a little while longer.”


End file.
